perscatfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Электра
Электра''' '''When it is obvious that the goal is unattainable, do not change the goal — change your action plan. 1.История Гравитация. Родилась в Море под именем Бойкощёрсточка у Сонного и Цевис. В шесть лун стала Ученицей сдав Собеседование без ошибок. Теперь носила имя Бойколапка. С должностью воина у неё всё сложилось плохо и как только открыли выход в ВТ сразу же ушла туда. Побывав во многих племенах стала носить имя Огнестойкая. После, во время зимнего квеста 2015,съела конверт и отменила действие, таким образом вызвав глюк. Проблема заключалась в том, что другие коты её видели, но не могли выполнять действия с Электрой, зато она без проблем могла ходить по территории племён, не видя их обитателей. Пожив так два месяца ей это надоело и она утопилась в водах ПНТ. Попадя в ЗП в 50 лун она сменила имя на Гравитация. Но после удалилась опять перейдя в Море. Бойколапа. Родилась у Пихтовой и Бродяги. Став ученицей снова примерила на себя имя Бойколапа, но к сожалению, съев падаль попала в Цветник. Трав от отравления всё не было, сидела она там уже 3 месяца по реальному времени. В то время в Цветник прибывали новые больные, а среди них Ночелапик - талантливый художник и кошка, что в будущем станет новой целительницей Моря - Рифовой. Не вытерпев вечного сидения в Цветнике Электра удалилась и снова оказалась в ВТ. Сэйфи В ВТ стала УЦ клана Севера, но после решила уйти. Мирно сидя на Ручейке она увидела племя ранее не знакомое ей - Эльфийские Земли и решила стать его частью. Всё слаживолось хорошо и кошка стала Первой сдавшей все требования эльфийкой семьи Лесничих. Там она нашла себе пару и родила котят. Но после одна из них - Полосочка, сбежала, в чём и обвинили Сэйфи (на тот момент так звали Электру). Эльфийку понизили и теперь её имя было Крольчьезубочка. Кошка отказалась принимать такое имя и перезвавшись в Бойколапу отравилась и удалилась. Электра Опять став жительницей ВТ она пыталась основать своё племя, но попытки были чётны. Кошка стала носить имя Электра, что означало Звезда в созвездии Тельца, либо богиня бедствий. Тут её судьбы была весьма печальной. Её бывшая пара из ЭЗ - Верамака тоже стал одиночкой. В начале всё шло хорошо, но после кошка вступила в племя Праздника Леса, где верхушка состояла из двух котов, а верней кошки и её пары. Как оказалось после пара предводительницы была второй бывшепарой Электры. В это же время Бойколап (Верамака) обозлился на Электру и когда та находилась на Ручейке вместе со своим другом - Механическим напали на неё. БУ кошки были весьма малы и она не успевала отражать атаки. После её схватили в рот и отнесли на собственную локацию, собравшись устроить "цирк" со смертью кошки они собрали народ, который пришёл посмотреть на это представление. Когда Электра спросила: "За что?". Ей последовало обвинение: "Ты ранила Бойколапа до 2 степени и забрала себе его кроли!". Кошка отрицала свою виновность и когда её уже собирались убить, кто-то сказал, что пленница не могла нанести раны коту с 5БУ, когда у неё 3БУ. На этот аргумент хозяин локации не смог найти объяснения. Вина за раны была снята. Теперь оставались кроли. На вопрос: "Сколько же я у тебя украла?", ответ был - "60". Ранее именно 60 кролей были подарены Электре Бойколапом. Кошка отдала все предметы, что были у неё во рту. "Цирк" отменился. И Бойколап принеся свои извинения, отнёс её в ТЦ. Когда её вылечили она отправилась в 7ДЛ где единственная из группы осталась в живых. Но на оазисе между ЛЖ и ЛТ съела змейку и отравилась. Оказавшись в СЛ пробыла там значительно недолго. В ЗП всё же удалилась. Бойкуша Родилась в СК. Быстро достигла статуса Воспитанницы. В 6 лун оказалось, что имеет быструю стрелочку, но из-за вечной травли со стороны других игроков была этому не рада. Воспитателем был Шаман клана. К сожалению она не влилась в коллектив и удалилась, уйдя в ВТ. Согревающая Появилась в ВТ у кошки по имени Смертолистая и кота Смертоволк. Сразу же вступила в КЧС, там ей не понравилось. Племя пребывало в неактиве, из-за этого она не могла сдать отработку. Не придумав ничего лучше она в 6 лун сбежала в 7ДЛ, где дошла до ТВ и нашла пару - Липкого. Родив котят, они пошли по верхнему лабиринту, где по довольно странной причине Электра (на тот момент) погибла, и оказалась в СЛ. Выбралась она от туда за 3 дня, сейчас активно собирает пыль и носит имя - Согревающая. 2. Внешность Кошка имеет довольно необычный окрас. Телосложение - длинные уши и куций хвост. Вся чёрная шерсть покрыта красными и жёлтыми полосами, за что она и получила своё имя. На ушах красные кисточки, красные рысьи бровки, под глазами "подводка" из красного и жёлтого цветов. На спине жёлто-красный ремень, бедро "украшает" рыжее пятно. На лапах такие же чулки. Глаза бирюзового цвета. Важная информация Согревающая не является Администратором этой ВикиКатегория:Жительница Вселенной Творцов